Finally
by paullahotelover
Summary: Look inside Bella's and Paul's mind after he imprints on her. Why is Paul being so horrible to her? What caused this reaction from him? My husband kissed me and all I could think was finally. Warnings: Suggestive themes, r***, minor language!


**A/N: One Shot between Bella/ Paul. The next Bella and Paul I will write will not be like this at all. This is just something I thought of in my mind. **

**I do not own anything only Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Warnings: Rape, suggestive themes, and Language.**

**BELLA POV**

Years. It has been years, since Bella has been imprinted to Paul. She hated every minute of it. She felt trapped, and she only stayed for their three kids Alexander, Rosebud, and Sony Lahote. Alexander being the oldest at age 16. He knew that his mom was holding back pain caused by his father, Paul. He knew his father beat his mom, when Bella sent them off to La Push Schools.

Rosebud Lahote, she was the innocent one being only six, just starting kindergarten. She noticed the bruises on her mom's body. The way her mother would cover her face with loads of makeup. Rosebud knew that her father wasn't nice to her momma. Sometimes she would wake up hearing the screams from downstairs.

Sony Lahote, he was the youngest of all being two. He was sent to Emily's house everyday. His momma didn't want him to see what his father would do to her. He never seen his momma without her covered face. His innocence showed, when his tiny hand reach out to touch his momma's bruised wrist.

Emily noticed the purple hand-print, before the other Pack members did. The rest of the Pack were clueless about what their Beta was doing. Paul's mind is blocked to all the members, unless there's a vampire nearby. He would finally open up just to close it, before any body saw him beating and raping his imprint. Emily Young was the only one who knew about the abuse. Not even Bella's mom or dad knew, she didn't want the father of her children in prison.

Bella sat Sony in Embry's lap knowing she could trust him. She glimpses at _him_ as Paul's piercing eyes watched her. The tears flowed down Bella's bruised cheeks as Emily walked her to the small bathroom.

Emily whispered quietly so nobody can hear their conversation, "You need to get out!"

Bella sobbed into her hand blocking the loud noise from escaping her, "I can't, Emily, I can't leave him!"

She hears Emily taking in a sharp breath, "Bella, this isn't healthy. He's hurting you, I can't stand watching you covering your face with more and more makeup. It's killing me, Bells. You need to call somebody. Anybody! He's going to wind up killing you, Bells. There's just a matter of time before you're gone. Call the cops!"

Bella glares at Emily holding her ground she growls, "Emily, my father of MY children is not getting thrown in jail. I'm sorry, Em. No, I can't let that happen." Bella looks at a startled Emily. Emily breaths for a moment before speaking silently.

"Bella you have another baby on the way." The sharp sting on her wrist made Bella cry out on pain. Emily pulled back whispering, "Sorry. But there is just a moment of time, before he lashes out on his kids. You wouldn't let him hurt or maybe kill Alex, Rosebud, and tiny Sony would you?" The question shocked Bella to her core.

Bella stood up bolting out the bathroom door. Her heart beating as she kissed Sony's head telling him, "Come on, baby." Paul watches his mate as she picks up her son. He heads out with Bella walking to his truck.

Bella gets pushed against the truck door moaning out in pain. "I heard you and Emily's little conversation." The frame growls out at her scaring her. He snarls as he throws himself off her hurling himself in his truck. Bella heard the hum of the truck as she looked at the blurs of trees passing by her window.

Bella laid her small, breakable hand against her five month belly. She prayed Emily wasn't right, that he would only abuse her. For years, she put up with his physical and sexual abuse. She wished she never slapped his beautiful, but abusive five foot eleven inch form. That's when it all started from she hitting him while she confronted the pack that day. If only she knew Jake would've been around her when he learned control. She would've never showed her face to them.

Surely though Paul wouldn't have look at her and imprinted later, though. Bella could wish all she can, but Paul's wolf would find her anywhere. She thought back to the first two years of knowing him. Paul was caring and passionate, but Bella got knocked up and he changed. He started raping her and hitting her. Bella didn't know what she did to make Paul so upset.

**PAUL POV**

Paul brought his mind back to the first meet of his mate. She was like a kitty her claws stretched out and ready to pounce. He loved how her body was made up. He admired her pump lips, her perfect long brown hair, the heart-shaped face, and her beautiful caramel colored eyes. He knew she regretted ever marrying him. He was foulmouthed, idiotic, possessive, jealous man, but he did love her. He did regret molesting her and abusing her, but some odd reason his wolf didn't let him stop his actions. Paul's wolf snarled out each time he would consider stopping his horrible actions upon his Bella. He remembered when his wolf pounced and made him assault her the first time.

**FLASHBACK: (CONTAINS RAPE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, AND LANGUAGE)**

Paul walked in the bathroom seeing Bella holding a pregnancy test made him sick to his stomach. Her being pregnant made him mad for some reason. Paul guessed he just wasn't ready to have kids. His wolf was mad at his mate, maybe because she never told him the possibility. The outcome that she hid from him. The anger spiked in Paul's brain. He knew he should've never laid his hands on her. Paul slowly stalked towards her his piercing brown irises watching her. He growled lightly, and Bella crying sent off a signal in his brain.

Bella looked up at his growl. The look in his eyes made her shy away. His eyes spoke anger, and Bella could see the anger swimming in his deep pools. "Paul…" Bella whimpered slightly as he approached her. His irises were yellow, bright yellow stalking her.

He came to a complete stop in front of her and struck the side of her cheek. She cried out grabbing her cheek with her small hand. She glared at him wide eyed wondering why he had just assaulted her. "Paul, w-wh-why did yo-you just h-hit me?" She stammered the question out looking down, as he grabbed her chin forcing her to see his angry form.

"Why did you not tell me, Bitch?" She noticed this was Paul's wolf talking, not him. Her Paul never spoke to her in that manner. He always spoke with softness, and he barely rose his voice. He would keep it low and calm. The way he talked frighten her making her shiver, and she even tried jerking away her gaze.

"Paul, what are you talking about? I was going to tell you. I had to make sure, I promise." She strongly used her best voice to answer her werewolf's question.

He kissed her roughly letting himself in knowing she was protesting. He jerk himself between her legs knowing she had no panties on he let him in, roughly. His wolf enjoyed her screams of protest and pain. Bella made no sign to showing pleasure, knowing that she was getting forced.

"Stop please, stop Paul. Why? Baby, stop!" She screamed out as his thrusts became dangerously faster. The thrusts seemed to never slow down, and she was scared about the baby she was housing in her stomach.

"Shut up!" Paul would snarl out making her cry louder. He was pushing his limits knowing he could phase on her any minute, and Bella was scared. But Paul knew he was in complete control of his body as he finished in her birth canal. He pushed her away disgusted with himself, and why Bella cheated on him. He ran out phasing just as he hit the tree line.

Sam saw what made him so upset and mad. Sam was bombarded with images of Bella holding a pregnancy test in her hand, her screaming as Paul raped her, and Paul slapping her.

"What did you do?" His alpha's thoughts stopped him in his tracks. Paul glanced over in time to see his alpha tackling him down to the ground, growling. Sam bit and clawed at his Beta, unknown that such a person can be so cruel. Paul swiped at him with his paw throwing him off and into a tree. The memory of her smiling at Embry and hugging him. Sam stopped him there, and growled out, "She only fucked you keep that in mind, Paul?" Before his alpha took off his patrol. Paul whimpered, because he knew that, the baby smelled just like him. He wouldn't dare protest that kid wasn't his. Paul was just scared of reality.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He put the car in park glaring at his mate's form entering their house. Their fourth child in his mate's body and he was still so scared. He went on with his abuse. He never once said he hated her, and he doesn't. Sam knew he was just terrified of the thought of becoming a father. He believed her as she told him she never once was unfaithful in this relationship. He knew it was the truth, besides he would smell the lie floating off her.

He greeted his son glaring at him. He glared right back holding his stare. Alexander never had a grudge against his father, but he didn't like the abuse. Alex's brown eyes a spitting image of his eyes. He broke down in front of each one of kid's sliding down the green wall. His tears frighten his kids, sobs racking his body, as his whimpers were loud enough for all of them to hear, even Bella. She was leaning against the frame between the living room and kitchen, crying silently. "Oh god, I'm sorry, so fucking sorry."

All four figures of their kids and Bella staring at him. He felt the stares burning into his skull. Rosebud reacted first running to her daddy, grabbing her dada in a sweet embrace. Sony wobbled making his dad laugh at the sight, as he hugged his youngest to him. Alexander still frozen next to his mom, mouth wide open. Tears developed in his son's eyes as he walked over in his father's embrace.

Bella sniffed as she walked like a snail towards her husband. He kissed her, and for the first time in fifteen years, she responded.

"I love you." Paul's warm breath fanned her face. She choked he never told her that since Alex was born.

"I love you too, Paul." She said softly leaning away from him. She swallowed thinking to herself, _Finally._

**A/N: I know this isn't what you had in mind, but I will have something different and more friendly next month. I fixed it because somebody said that it reminded them of somebody Else's story. So I added a few things and got rid of a few things. I'm sorry I didn't mean to copy down her work, but this came to me because this is what my father did to me. But I changed it. I hope nobody tells me to take it down because I took my time to edit it instead of take it down. Later guys!**


End file.
